Hello Incognito
by kaitothegreat
Summary: Like some prick from fate, Aoko had been running into this same man in the convenience store she frequently visited. It wouldn't pose as much of a problem if he didn't look so similar to her crush that rejected her months ago. AU


Hello Incognito

Like some prick from fate, Aoko had been running into this same man in the convenience store she frequently visited. It wouldn't pose as much of a problem if he didn't look so similar to her crush that rejected her months ago. AU

* * *

Aoko needed coffee.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. Coffee was screwing up her system, but nonetheless a legal drug that allowed her to pull through all-nighters readings books and books and nothing but books. After folding the corner of the paper to mark the page she stopped, Aoko stood up from the chair she'd spent more time on than her bed and grabbed her keys from the small kitchen counter.

So much for wanting to control her addiction and refusing to buy coffee packets. Oh well, a walk to the 24-hours convenience store could count as a break.

While walking down the stairs of the two-floored rented apartment building, her flip-flops slapped loudly against the metal steps, disturbing the night silence. She wasn't afraid of waking up her neighbours when she knew none of them were probably at home. Being the only university student renting such a secluded and small apartment in the middle of nowhere, her neighbours mostly worked night shifts and returned in the morning. It was the right choice for them since the further the building was away from the city, the lesser the noise and better the sleep during the day. She was the only one at a loss, having to travel even further distance to reach her university, spending more money on bus fares...

Aoko stuffed her hands into her pockets and sighed again, letting the night breeze carry the choices and memories she didn't really want to remember.

The walk took about a few minutes and she finally reached the only convenience store in the district that could satisfy her needs (Not wants, but needs). A robotic chime echoed lightly at the entrance when the automated door opened and Aoko stepped in, feeling the cool air brushing against her face, giving her a little flush to add on to her dead-coloured cheeks and pathetic eye bags.

"Hello!" The store-helper, Keiko, greeted merrily despite it being the middle of the night. "The same again?"

"Hey," Aoko couldn't help but mustered a smile, though it was slightly weaker compared to Keiko's grin. "And yes, the same again." In a lonely neighbourhood and her apartment building being filled with owl-like humans, it was nice to interact with people who could make her mood turn a bit brighter.

She ambled her way to the end of the store, passing by a few shelves of cookies and chocolates. Finally reaching the coffee machine, she grabbed one of the available cups, stuffing it underneath the dispenser of the machine and pressed her favourite button before watching the dark liquid milking its way out, filling her cup. Her focus was diverted when she heard the faint robotic chime sounded again before the automated door closed. She gulped and glanced over her shoulder, silently praying...

The prayers came too late.

It was _him._ _Again_.

When she noted the newcomer glimpsed over to her direction, she bit her lower lip and quickly turned away to stare at her coffee as the liquid was reaching nearly to the top.

 _Keep your cool..._

"Hello!" Keiko's voice was as loud as a bell ringing beside Aoko's ear. "We ran out of bubble gums though, just in case you're going to search for it."

"Seriously? Darn it."

Without going anywhere else, he would approach the shelves of chocolates and cookies, which just had to be next to the coffee machine, and began his usual loot-hunting. It was like a replay scene that Aoko had seen for around fifteen times for the past two months, that said, it must be the same for him, seeing a weird girl wearing a childish shirt and sweat pants at the coffee machine every same time he'd been in here.

He must be from the other side of the neighbourhood since she never seen her anywhere near her apartment building except for this convenience store. He looked proper and less haggard than her, at least, being in jeans and sweatshirt with rolled-up sleeves. With that thought, she tugged the collar of her shirt uncomfortably, hoping to bloat out her flat chest before taking the plastic lid for her filled up coffee.

Aoko was considering two moves. One, quickly close the lid of her cup and quickly get out of the store. Two, wait till he was done before getting out of the store later on. She didn't want to meet his eyes for more than three seconds, or say anything to him, or pollute the air he breathes. She just didn't want... to be close to him.

It seemed the man planned the choice for her. By the time Aoko could securely close the lid of her drink, he had picked an armful of sweets and goodies in a blink of an eye and headed over to the counter without giving her a second glance.

"Wow, I'm really jealous of you." Keiko groaned, her voice tainted with envy. "How do you eat all these by yourself? Where does the calories go?"

Aoko lingered past the coffee machine, just a bit closer to the counter and gave a tiny peek. From where she stood, she could see all sorts of candy assortments and a couple boxes of Pocky and KitKats.

"I spent lots of energy running and flying, that's why."

It wasn't coincidence that Keiko and Aoko blinked at the same time. "What?" Keiko raised an eyebrow, slightly amused. "Flying?"

Even though his back was facing her, Aoko could imagine his grin plastered on his face. "Yeap."

Other than his weird diet habits, it was _that_ , too, that Aoko couldn't understand about him. He always spoke in such a casual way like he didn't mind sharing his own secrets, but even if he really was talking about his own secrets, he could probably twist it with lots of underlying meaning and turn it into one big joke to confuse the listener. If it wasn't his masculine body-built and the mature jawlines she luckily glimpsed upon, she might have thought he was just a high schooler from the way he talked.

Besides, he looked like-

After making his payment, he grabbed his bag of diabetes and headed out of the store, the robotic chime echoed the store once again before the door closed behind him. Counting to three mentally, Aoko slowly emerged from her hiding and pulled out her coins for her coffee, trying to ignore the usual teasing look Keiko gave her for the past two months.

"You know that guy, don't you?"

"I thought you've asked this question before and I'd already said no."

"Don't lie." Keiko scoffed and jabbed into the cash register, the cash drawer popping out. She scornfully dug for the coins for Aoko's change as the latter sighed, the third time that hour.

"I really don't."

"Then why are avoiding him like he's your ex or something?" Keiko gave a pointed look and dumped the small coins into Aoko's hand.

Aoko pocketed the money and gave a weary smile. "Maybe he does remind me of someone I know, but he's not him."

Realization lit up Keiko's face. "Oh! He reminds you of your ex?"

"Not my ex." Aoko sighed, again. It was the fourth time now. She really should stop counting.

"If that's the case, why don't you say a polite hi?"

Aoko blinked, her hand gripped her cup of coffee a little tighter. "I-I think it's awkward."

"What's more awkward is when you've met him more than a dozen times but you're acting like this." Keiko shook her head disapprovingly, so hard that her spectacles nearly slid down her nose. "No offence but it's kinda rude."

"I don't know," Aoko afforded a small laugh, which ended up becoming a pitiful squawk in the end. "I'm not good with conversations."

"We are talking perfectly normal, aren't we?"

"You're different."

"I get it. _This_ must be the reason." Keiko gave a sly smirk that Aoko didn't really like. "It's because he's handsome, isn't he? You're shy around handsome guys!"

" _Goodnight_ , Keiko." Aoko forced herself not to roll her eyes and trudged her way out of the store, ignoring the erupting chuckles made by Keiko behind the counter.

.o.

Kudo Shinichi wasn't her ex. So technically, Aoko didn't say a lie. If she continued to chant this in her head, she wouldn't feel so bad for hiding the entire truth from Keiko.

Aoko had moved out from the dormitory half a year ago to avoid increasing the chances of seeing Shinichi around, that was why the first time she saw the man stepped into the convenience store two months ago, she almost got a cardiac arrest. Was it the shape of his nose or the way his blue eyes sparked? The man looked too much like Shinichi, and the only way to comfort Aoko that he wasn't was his messy hair and abnormal eating habits.

And ever since the day she got the shock of her life when she first saw him, it was a little too late and hard to rectify how she always reacted around him. Or maybe she didn't really try.

She was... afraid of getting close. Not again. No. No. Not again.

The great Detective of the East, her crush since she known him in a criminology seminar during the first semester, had rejected her confession. The confession she took months to prepare.

Oh well, it was all her fault. For liking a guy who she knew was out of her league. For liking a guy without knowing he already had a pretty girlfriend in the first place. A girlfriend he'd known since _childhood_. It was her own damn fault for thinking she had a place somewhere in his life.

As her mind wander through her thoughts, Keiko's advice floated to the surface. Indeed, she was the one being rude and weird. She wasn't so anti-social like this in high school, hell, she wasn't even like that at the beginning of her university school life too. It all pretty much went downhill ever since she left the dormitory, distancing from everyone and coping to herself. No, it wasn't Shinichi's fault for her plight. It was more like a self-esteem issue she never realize she had until now.

Maybe Keiko was right. A greeting... wouldn't hurt. This may be a chance to boost her confidence again too. Maybe. Just-

Gripping tightly to the cup of coffee, she strolled her way back home and decided to push all the thoughts to the back of her mind, including the mysterious man she'd seen for the past two months of her life. She had more books and other stuff to worry about.

.o.

For the past one week, Aoko had been staying in the school library often and running through research materials for an assignment that was soon to be due. Tonight was supposed to be the night she deserved her sleep, but she'd been craving for her caffeine for the past few days that she couldn't sleep without it too. Her body system was pretty much messed up and impossible to go back to normal now.

Feet set to automation, she climbed down the stairs, walked down the empty streets and headed to the direction of the brights lights coming from the store. Her mind was so focused on the coffee machine that she didn't care whatever was behind the automated door even after walking through it, and with her strong and fast strides, she didn't stop herself from reaching her goal until she looked up at the _thing_ that happened to be blocking her path.

The _thing_ , shaped like a human, was staring down at her with two bright blue eyes.

That very _thing_ was that _guy_.

"Hello Aoko!" Keiko exclaimed. "It's been long!"

Aoko struggled, really hard, to remain as cool and collected as she could, but it would be a whole new level of skill if she could control the blush that betrayed her composure. She muffled an incoherent greeting in reply to Keiko and quickly squeezed her way to the coffee machine and began her usual routine, pretending as if everything that happened ten seconds ago was all a dream.

She couldn't, not with the thumping heartbeat echoing in her ears.

Damn. She loathed herself for feeling so awkward, and Keiko gave no comfort by letting out a loud sigh, one that Aoko knew was clearly meant for her.

"So as I was saying," Keiko continued whatever the conversation that was left off before Aoko bursts into the store. "The gummy bears are on offer. Buy two packets and get one free."

"Nah. The flavours aren't interesting. One is enough."

"Alright then." Keiko began scanning the items the man had spread over the counter with deliberate slowness. Feeling a sense of dread filling her stomach, Aoko's cup was the same too; now full, with its cover ready to be capped over and paid.

Okay, she could do this. Just a hi. _Just_ a hi. That's all she needed to do to stop Keiko from grumbling about it ever again. Just a _hi_.

Aoko tentatively grabbed the lid and fixated over her coffee and gradually ambled her way to the counter, watching Keiko's face brightened as she skilfully scanned the items without even looking at the barcode. Ignoring the encouraging wink from Keiko, Aoko turned away to look at the man's back, to find his head slightly tilted to one side and face features looking a little bit conflicted. She followed his gaze, to only realize he was staring at the gummy bear's _Buy 2 get 1 free_ offer tag.

Looking at how the guy was acting like a kid, would he even care if she said _hi_ or not? Thinking along this line, she braced herself and stepped forward, but her confidence faltered once again for no apparent reason. She let out an unintentional whimper as her hand tightened around the piping hot beverage on reflex, the intense heat seeping through the poor material of the cup and scorching her palm and fingers. Not from the act of courage, she hastened her steps towards the counter and dumped her coffee onto the table to cool off her fingers just in time before the worst outcome of dropping the coffee happened.

Keiko, who had stopped the scanning, watched her with an unsettled look. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine. Totally." Aoko let out a hoarse croak and pushed her hand into her pocket, mildly wishing it could also fit her face too. She was contemplating whether she should smother herself with the bags of potatoes chips behind her. Why was she such a klutz?

After scanning the last item, the man whipped out a note to pay for his stuff. Keiko did the usual button thing to get the cash drawer to pop out, only this time she added an exaggerated gasp, earning the two customers' curious attention.

"There's not enough change." Keiko grinned, too suspicious for Aoko's taste. "I'll be back." In a second, she scurried to the back room of the store.

 _Keiko!_ Aoko screamed in her head. Teeth grinding each other, she sighed inwardly to herself and peered at the other side of the store, hoping the seconds would pass a little less awkward than she hoped.

It didn't.

 _Okay. I can do this. Nakamori Aoko. I can do this. Just a hi. A simple hi._

She took in a deep breath and turned her head steadily to his side, eyes moving up to his face and-

He was staring blankly at the counter when she tilted her head, but feeling as though he was watched, he glanced at her. Two bright blue eyes-

The words that blurted out of her mouth wasn't the _hi_ she had been reciting in her head. Instead, she fished out a few coins that was over the price of her coffee and yelled, "Keiko, keep the change!" before sprinting to the exit, the automated door was almost too slow for her.

"Hey, wait!" From the corner of her eyes, Aoko could see Keiko frantically skipping out from the back room to stop her, but it was too late for Keiko. Too late for Aoko to stop herself too.

Keiko groaned and shook her head as she dumped the bag of same coins she got from the back room onto the counter. "Gosh..."

Her customer blinked at the closed door before turning back to Keiko.

"What just happened?"

"It's just... never mind, Kaito. Here's your change."

.o.

"Nakamori-san." There was a pause when no reply was given. "Nakamori-san...?"

"Yes?" Aoko straightened her posture and glanced over at Hakuba, a well-known detective that was already reputable in England. It was a hard fight when most classmates pursuing the same degree as her had a name of their own. Well, at least she had a fair share of police background, given that she was the daughter of the hot-headed Inspector Nakamori from the fraud department. She helped in some of her father's cases occasionally, though it still couldn't be compared to solving murders or destroying illegal organization.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry, was a little bit distracted by this painting." Aoko gestured her head over to the wall before waving a hand quickly when Hakuba turned to inspect the art too. "I'm just intrigued about the art."

" _Reflection_." Hakuba announced the title out loud, earning Aoko a tiny blush on her cheeks. The portrait showed a plump lady facing a mirror, but the reflection showed a beautiful, skinny young women instead.

Aoko rubbed the back of her neck and nervously glanced at Hakuba, who was still staring at the art. "I should be focusing on Kaitou Kid-"

"This is a museum with many fine arts and you're not a robot. Distraction happens." Hakuba finally turned away and gave a light pat on her back. "Don't worry that much, besides, Kid won't appear until three hours and eleven minutes later." He glanced down at his watch and smirked when he was right. "I should be the one apologizing for dragging you to this heist. It's just that your keen observation is an asset to this operation."

"It's really fine. It's a good experience to see everything first hand." Aoko nodded and added a small smile, "But anyway, is there anything I can do to help?"

"Nothing at the moment. I was dropping to see how you are. And seeing that you're not bored to death, I'm grateful." Hakuba returned a smile too. "I'll be briefing the Task Force again later. If you see anything suspicious, just contact me will do."

"Sure."

Aoko watched the detective march confidently out of the small room she was in, his footsteps dying and mute after a few seconds passed. Gingerly, she turned back to the portrait and gave one last look over and decided she should leave and head to the main hall and be at least useful instead of loitering around. But before she could even take a step, she heard the sound of someone clearing his throat.

She blinked and whirled around hastily, to see the son of the millionaire gem collector standing next to her with a small disposable plastic cup in his hand. She wouldn't have such a big reaction if she was sure that the room was empty except for her a second ago.

"Hello, Nakamori-san." Takashi, if Aoko remembered the name correctly, spoke. "I didn't know you do art appreciation."

If there was only one word Aoko could use to describe Takashi, it would be flamboyant, the opposite of her current existence. She mustered a smile she was sure was slightly crooked. "Not really. It's just this piece that caught my eye."

"Interesting," Takeshi nodded over at the art work after a short moment of silence. "Do you see yourself in this picture?"

Aoko nearly choked. "What-?"

"The artwork is truly the meaning of its name; it's a reflection of your thoughts about yourself." He turned towards her, and the sincere look in his eyes hitched her breath to a stop. "But personally, I think you're more than what you think you are."

Her mouth creaked open, feeling the rush of blood climbing from the back of her neck to her face, her voice still lost and stuck deep inside her throat.

"This is for you. I have not drank it yet so don't worry." He arched an eyebrow in amusement, as if he was about to share an inside joke with her. "I assume you like coffee?"

Aoko mindlessly lifted her hand and encircled her fingers around the cup he offered to her, the brown liquid swirled as the ripples bounced back and forth inside of the lining of cup until it calmed, her reflection showing.

"You look cute when you gape with your mouth like that." Takashi winked before sauntering out of the door, leaving Aoko alone in the room with the cup of coffee that turned cold, since she was too stunned to move for the next five minutes or so.

Three hours later, Kaitou Kid appeared and the _Mystical Sapphire_ was stolen like promised. For the entire night, even to the extent of neglecting the urge to get her usual cup of coffee, Aoko pondered and tried to work out how Kid managed to slip past the tight security without triggering any alarms, laser detectors or being sighted through the cameras. It wasn't till the next day when Hakuba told her the real Takashi had won a pair of tickets in a lucky draw he didn't remember entering and went to a cruise with his girlfriend the entire time during the heist. Kid had been disguising as him all along.

The shock from the truth made her avoid coffee for the next three days.

.o.

Ever since that incident, Aoko always made sure the store was empty before she went inside. The door slid open as she stepped forward, the robotic chime sounded as Keiko gave her usual greeting before Aoko smiled back and headed towards the coffee machine at the back of the store. As her mind was cleared from any worries or distraction, she didn't take long to finish her routine and return to the cashier for payment. And it might be the effect of her good mood that made her stop by the shelves, eyes scanning briefly across the rows of chocolates until she randomly picked out a bar of white chocolate and decided to treat herself to something good tonight. With her coffee and snack, she finally reached the counter and placed them on it for Keiko to check out.

The door suddenly slid open and the chime sounded when it detected a presence.

It was just two minutes. Two minutes before Aoko's mind turned from peace into one big swirl of mess again.

"Hello Kaito." Keiko exclaimed louder than necessary. Aoko mentally groaned and pretended to be searching for gold in between the bunch of coins in her hand, trying to ignore the flashing images of their previous terrible and awkward encounter appearing in front of her eyes.

"Yo." He replied. Aoko could feel his glances on her before he headed straight to the chocolate shelves.

When he was out of her sight, Aoko quickly dumped the coins onto the counter. Keiko didn't bother to hide her snickers as she took her time to sift through the coins to count if it was the correct amount, or at least pretending to.

"Take this opportunity and go say hi." Keiko whispered.

" _Keiko_." Aoko sighed.

"Come on," Keiko raised her head and was about to speak when a wide smile spread across her cheeks and she returned back to counting. Aoko frowned at Keiko's odd behaviour and was about to question it when she felt a looming presence behind her back and-

"Hey."

Aoko froze.

"Are you out of white chocolate bars?"

She almost had a heart attack. Her shoulders slacked when she realized he wasn't calling out for her.

"I guess so, if it isn't on the shelves." Keiko answered, her fingers still shuffling among Aoko's coins.

"Oh well." His footsteps echoed again as he went back to his shelves.

Her white chocolate bar that was resting beside her cup of coffee began to focus in her vision, melting all of her other sights into nothing.

Maybe it was the guilt of her ignoring habits that surged within her, or to prove that she wasn't associating this man with Shinichi anymore. Or unbelievably, maybe it was because of a certain compliment from a certain thief, which boosted her confidence that was originally dying like a fire in a snowstorm. Regardless of whatever the reason was, she bravely choose to linger around, which was a given since Keiko was still playing with her coins more than counting, and waited till the man finished his hunt and set his goods onto the counter next to her coffee. Before he turned away to queue behind her, Aoko wordlessly took her white chocolate bar and placed it on top of the loot.

"Don't need to count anymore, Keiko. It's the correct change."

With that, Aoko grabbed her coffee and headed straight to the door and the automated door did a great favour by opening it as quickly as her legs could carry her out of the store.

.o.

Due to her sudden and heavy workloads given that week, Aoko didn't make it to the convenience store for that entire time. Okay, _maybe_ it was also because she was slightly afraid to see _him_ again. She nearly got a heart attack when he said _hey_ and it wasn't even directed to her. What would happen if she hear a _thank you_?

 _Don't be so egoistic. Maybe he didn't even care._

Being actually more curious than wanting to fulfil her coffee craving, she walked (a little quicker than usual) to the convenience store that night during her studybreak. After checking that the man wasn't inside through the glass door from a distance, she scurried into the store like a hyperactive puppy seeking for attention.

"Hey Aoko." Keiko greeted loudly, to the point it nearly covered the sound of the robotic chime in the store.

The coffee machine was obviously not her priority at the moment. "Um-"

"That was amazing, seriously. You did awesome."

Aoko couldn't help but rolled her eyes. "Don't need to exaggerate."

"You should have stayed on to look at his expression. It was the first time I've seen something like _that_ from him."

The suspense was killing her. "Like what." Aoko leaned against the counter, her fingers grabbing the edge of the table.

"He looked utterly dumbfounded." Keiko finally answered. "As far as I remembered, from the very beginning when he first came into this store, nothing seemed to faze him. Not until that day."

"Dumbfounded, huh..." Aoko scratched the back of her ear sheepishly and produced a soft chorus of awkward chuckles. "I bet he thinks I'm weird now. He probably tossed the chocolate away, in fear I've poisoned it."

"Don't be silly," Before Keiko could offer more comfort, Aoko decided seeking her caffeine was a better choice and headed off to the coffee machine. She could see Keiko shaking her head from the corner of her eye, but she ignored it, which was much easier than trying to ignore the shame that was taking over her entire body like how the coffee was filling her cup. The familiar dread that happened months ago after Aoko realized her mistake of confessing to Shinichi was coming back... It was the same sense of regret she didn't want to remember.

Heck her nonexistent confidence. Heck whatever she thought was right to do. It was all just an impulsive act.

As the coffee machine was working its way to fill her cup, she could hear the door slid open and the robotic chime filled the silence.

"Hello Kaito!"

"Yo."

Gosh, it's _him._ Aoko groaned in her head. She might want to know what his reaction was after the white chocolate bar incident, but seeing him wasn't exactly part of her plan. Maybe she should come two hours earlier, or maybe half an hour later in the future. This level of coincidental was too much. She was nearly seeing him almost in all her visits! Maybe if she stopped seeing him, she would stop being weird, stop being a freak, and stop having to act like a stuck up snob who refused to say _hi_ when in actual fact she couldn't do it-

"How's your magic performance?" Keiko continued.

Aoko stiffened, her ears unintentionally perked up. _Magic... performance?_

For some weird reason, she could feel two eyes staring at the back of her head before he replied. "Lots of smoke bombs, lots of feathers. I went a little over budget for this one."

"I shall interpret it as being fantastic." Keiko chortled. "So what are your plans for the future again?"

He paused. "I thought you've asked before?" His tone tainted with curiosity.

Aoko closed her eyes and sucked a breath through clenched teeth. Keiko was obviously playing dumb for her just so she could understand more about his life! What was the point?! If he actually caught the act, it would be so embarrassing!

But he didn't catch on. Or even if he did, he hid it pretty well. He cleared his throat and continued. "Well, after I'm done with some stuff in Japan, I'm leaving for Las Vegas to further my career as a magician there."

Keiko clapped both hands eagerly together. "You have my full support!"

"Your support can come in by giving me discounts for these chocolates."

"One day if I open my own store, you'll have that discount." Keiko scoffed and an intriguing gasp followed. "These are your loots today? It's considerably little."

"There's not much time left for me to snack on. Got lots of stuff to prepare as of late." There was a short silence before Aoko heard him continue. "Put that on it, too."

After a few pings and the sound of exchanged cash and coins, the door slid open and it closed again, marking a start to the silence Aoko suddenly wasn't very accustomed to. She picked up the coffee from the machine and trudged towards the counter with a sigh.

Keiko sighed along with her. "You lost your chance again."

"I'm not going to talk about it."

"I even created an opening-!"

"No thanks." Aoko said exasperatedly and dumped a few coins onto the counter. "I don't even know what you're doing."

Keiko huffed and pushed the coins back to Aoko.

"Are you angry at me that you're not willing to sell me coffee?"

"I'm not."

Aoko pushed the coins towards Keiko again. "Then let me pay for my drink and take my money."

This time, Keiko's grumpiness lifted and was replaced with a smug look, her glass glinted against the ceiling lights. "I can't."

"What?"

"Kaito already paid for it."

.o.

She came the next day, but he didn't.

It was the same for the week after too.

.o.

"Nope, he hadn't been here for this past week either."

Aoko frowned as she stepped further inside the store and away from the automated door in order for it to close. "I didn't even ask _or_ say anything."

Keiko set the chin impassively on the palm of her hand, giving a light sneer. "The question is written all over your face."

"No it's not." Her brows furrowed, nearly merging as she purposefully stomped towards the coffee machine without even halting in her steps by the counter.

"Just admit that you've regretted." Keiko yelled over the shelves, her voice loud and clear even if Aoko stuffed two cups over her ears. "Regretting letting that chance go." Keiko added.

"You should change your career and be a philosophical lecturer." Aoko shouted back.

"Because I'm awe-inspiring?" Keiko grinned.

"Because everyone don't understand what you're talking about." Aoko pressed the button, watching her cup filling itself.

Keiko straightened her posture with a scowl. Bluntly ignoring Aoko's remark, she continued. "Remember he said something about going to Las Vegas?" She increased her volume. "Maybe he already went."

On the cue, the door slid opened again and the robotic chime sliced the silence in the air. Aoko reluctantly turned her head to cast a glance at the door in between the spaces of the tall shelves. Weirdly like some fate, it was the perfect angle to see who it was, but despite the clear view, it took nearly seven seconds for Aoko to register that the man, with his pressed blue button up shirt and long white pants, was none other than the man she didn't realize she was hoping to see after the past one month of absence. His slightly widened eyes welcomed Keiko and Aoko's larger ones.

"Kaito...?" Keiko broke the silence first. "I thought you went to Las Vegas!"

He made his way to the counter. "And are you hoping I am?"

"You've been away for so long- But anyway, what's with the get up?" Keiko slurred teasingly and eyed playfully over at Aoko, who was still struggling to look away from the man. After two painful long seconds, Aoko finally managed to turn her attention back to the coffee, only to see that it was already filled, the steam moving up from the coffee surface.

More than she liked to admit, the difference between his current uniform and his usual casual clothes was like heaven and earth, in an entirely good way. Aoko wasn't really a pro in fashion sense, but she never knew it could create such a huge change in a person...

"Nothing special." He said, his words were most probably matched with a grin.

"Really?" Keiko scoffed before a genuine gasp echoed the entire store. "Yo-Your h-hand..."

"Ah yeah, about this. Do you have saline water and some gauze tape?" His tone was calm and collected, as if he was describing the weather. "I ran out at home."

"Uh- Uh yes, we do have- oh god, okay, st-stay here. Don't move your hand."

"Yeah, I won't."

Aoko glimpsed over her shoulder and watched Keiko dash around her counter and bouncing over the medical supplies section. While she was busy grabbing the stuff, Aoko's eyes lingered back to the man's broad back, the hand that Keiko was fretting about was blocked from her view.

 _What's going on?_

"Here the s-stuff." Keiko stuttered when she returned to the counter with the things he wanted.

"Thanks." He slipped a bill over to the counter and ambled out of the store, telling Keiko to keep the change before she could even punch the buttons on the cash register.

Her filled coffee was left forgotten as Aoko cautiously meandered over to the counter, a worried look etched on her face. "Is everything alright?" She spoke cautiously, breaking Keiko's odd silence.

"His hand is injured, I don't know. it's bl-bleeding a lot." Keiko covered her mouth with a hand and shook the other frantically away, waving Aoko off. "S-Sorry," Keiko's voice muffled. "I'm not really comfortable when I see bl-bl-blood."

"It's okay, it's common." Aoko squeezed Keiko's shoulder and gestured at the available stool leaning against the wall behind Keiko. "Go take a seat there, I'll go look for him."

Keiko didn't have any chance to say a word and Aoko was already sprinting towards the exit, face nearly slamming into the glass door when it was being too slow to detect her. Knowing that he couldn't have gone down the direction of her house, she dashed to the other street, eyes darting around to find the colour of the man's pants, which was the only thing easily visible in the middle of the night.

It didn't take long for Aoko to spot him when he didn't walk that far either. In fact, he wasn't even walking anymore but standing under a lamp that provided ample enough of light for him to see the content of his plastic bag as he continuously fumbled for whatever that was inside. He finally grabbed hold of the bottle of saline water and stuck it under an arm awkwardly, using his uninjured hand to twist the cap open. After the cap popped out, he chucked the cap back into the bag before pouring the liquid content down his bloodied wound.

He flinched under the light, teeth biting into his lips, but it didn't stop him from titling the bottle until every drop of water was poured out. He then pulled out the gauze tape and attempted to wrap it around his hand when Aoko decided she couldn't watch in the shadows anymore. Preparing herself, she temporarily abandoned her fear of awkwardness and stomped forward.

Before she reached his side, he noted her presence and glanced to her direction, eyes staring straight into hers as he silently watched her approach him. He didn't move, or maybe he was too afraid to move, Aoko wasn't sure, but she was glad he didn't or it would be a blast to her level of embarrassment. When Aoko stood under the light and in front of him and his injured hand, she took in one deep breath.

"Hi." She blurted out. Seriously? Really? Of all the things she could say, she decided to say _hi_ when his injured hand was more important now. The only thing keeping her from making the reckless yet convenient action of turning and running back to her house was the scent of metal filling her nostril, keeping her alert and alarmed like what she was supposed to be trained for.

The man blinked, the silence between them seemed louder than a deafening war. About three seconds passed then he slowly nodded, a smile crept to his lips. "Hi."

Aoko swallowed hard, snatching the gauze from his clutch and began on her task without another word said. He let her touch his hand and handle the gauze without any complaint either, and she took the chance to observe the wound. It was a long cut stretching from the side of his wrist to edge of his palm. The blood was mostly dried, and Aoko couldn't determine what weapon or item was the cause simply by looking at it. Still, she pushed her questions aside first and focused on what was more important. She wrapped the gauze around his palm, covering what should be covered.

Even though her attention was hundred percent on tying the bandage knot, she could feel his stares studying her like how she was secretly observing his injury previously. It was as if this scene was extracted out from a romance movie, but was played by two characters that weren't meant to be together, something like that. She bet he didn't even know her name-

"My name is Kaito." He suddenly spoke, breaking the silence (that for the first time Aoko found not awkward). "And you're Aoko."

Her head shot up, their eyes met properly for the first time. "How-"

"It's hard not to listen or eavesdrop. Sorry."

Aoko was about to say _How do you read my mind_ , but she decided it was alright to not correct him. Even better, actually. "I do know your name is Kaito." She continued after finding her voice to speak. "A magician, too."

There was one more thing besides his messy hair and unhealthy diet that Aoko differentiated him from Shinichi again. His eyes weren't blue. They were indigo.

"So you're paying attention." Kaito smirked, catching Aoko by surprise again and she glanced down at the gauze quickly, avoiding his gaze. Although she knew what he meant about paying attention was in regards to the conversations in the store and not about how she was looking at his eyes, it was still a little hard to stay calm and act impassive. _Okay, careful there, Nakamori Aoko. Don't let your thoughts wander too far._ At this rate, Aoko wouldn't be startled to know this man was able to read minds.

"I have been paying attention... likewise, it was hard not to." Aoko muttered, the back of her throat twisting into a knot.

 _Regret, regret..._ Keiko's voice suddenly began echoing in her head like a bell that wouldn't stop. Her fingers halted in its job and hesitated over the gauze. From her side long glance, she could feel Kaito's eyes turned from sincere to curious.

After those uncountable months of silences and awkward gazes, Aoko couldn't understand why he was still so patient with her and not once gave her the deserved cold shoulder. And when he suddenly disappeared for one month... Keiko was right, again. Aoko did regret the times when she didn't use the chance to rectify whatever tension that was between them, one that was caused by no one but her. And thinking about how she might have lost her chance forever... she never thought anything could ever top the amount of regret she felt for confessing to Shinichi in the past. But this was it.

She gulped down hard, a measure she used to soothe her throat and to make sure what she say out next wouldn't be a horrible stutter.

"Anyway, I must have shown this a lot," Aoko bit her lower lips. "But I don't... hate you."

He blinked.

Aoko licked her lips, deciding to might as well continue till the end since she had started. "I'm just..."

"Self-conscious?" He prompted.

"... yeah, perhaps."

She finally secured and tied the final knot before giving a light, joking pat on his now bulky-looking hand, which looked closed enough to a rice dumpling. "This is the best I can do."

"And this is the best I can ever have." He turned his bandage from one side to another, looking over his hand like it was a piece of art. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She said and added a small smile, with much ease than she thought. But her smile slightly faltered as she stared at his hand again. "If you don't mind me asking... how did you get this wound?"

He shrugged carelessly. "I cut myself."

"You _cut_ yourself?" Her voice became unintentionally strained.

"I was destroying something. And maybe halfway through, I lost focus and accidentally cut myself."

The way Kaito emphasized on the word _something_ with a little more distaste than usual was slightly odd and mysterious, but she didn't dare to pry either. "I see. Then can you manage your way home?"

"You've helped more than enough." Kaito glanced over her shoulder and down the streets to where the convenience store was. "Besides, I think you should check on Keiko."

"Keiko?" Aoko blinked and her eyes suddenly widened in slight horror. She slapped a hand over her forehead, body half facing down the road. "Oh yeah, Keiko!"

"Tell her I'm sorry." A sheepish grin spread across his cheeks. "I think I scared her."

"I guess I should hurry back to check on her. " She stared at his bandage again before her eyes drifted to his face, a weird form of unease started lingering in her chest. The fact that he disappeared for a month out of the blue was a little unsettling for her, and seeing him in this state... She inwardly destroyed those unnecessary thoughts and swiped a hair behind the back of her ear, gathering all the happiness she had within her to produce a smile that reflected her emotions to her lips. Truthfully, though not admittedly, she was glad to see him again. Even if the moment was short-lived.

"Goodbye."

He blinked, lips parting before blinking again. "Uh, yeah. Bye." He muffled.

Was this the dumbfounded look Keiko meant?

Aoko nodded and headed back to convenience store, forcing every nerve cell in her body to not turn back. For the first time, she wasn't sure if her sense had gone haywire or was it really his stares she felt peering at her back as she walked away.

Once the convenience store was within her sight, with all the bright light illuminating the dark street, a little worry bubbled its way to the surface and Aoko's strides turned faster.

"Keiko, are you feeling better?" Aoko asked even before the door fully opened for her to step in. Keiko was now standing up from her seat, the colour on her face was now back to normal.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." Keiko waved a hand and pat her chest in a reassuring manner before stretching her neck over the counter to look at the closed door. "And how's Kaito?"

Aoko unconsciously glanced back, seeming to be expecting the said man standing there. How silly of her. "I've patched up for him."

"Oh?" The smile on Keiko's face widened more than necessary. "You did?"

"Yeah."

"So you-"

"I said hi." Aoko let out one large breath, as if she just said a secret she had kept for ten years.

Keiko's face was lax, but it didn't stay for long as it was completely swept away and a newfound excitement engulfed her instead. "You said hi?!"

"Yes I did." Aoko sighed again.

"If only I can see it!" Keiko whined and slapped both hands together. "Can you re-enact the scene for me?"

Aoko shook her head disbelievingly. "Are you out of your mind?" Hoping not to catch any more weird diseases when she was weird enough herself, she headed to the back of the store to retrieve the cup of coffee she left behind. The steam was gone and the coffee had turned slightly cold. She shrugged to herself, taking the cup and headed to the counter again. Maybe she can put a few ice cubes and make it into an ice coffee instead.

"What happened next?" Keiko was still in her little own dream world. If Aoko let her imagination run wild too, it would be easy to picture butterflies and sparkles around Keiko's head. Aoko couldn't understand why Keiko was so excited about this.

"He said _hi_ back and I helped his wound."

"Go on." Keiko urged eagerly.

"Um, and we introduced ourselves even though we already know each other names, thanks to your obvious help."

"Okay, and then?"

"And then what?" Aoko blinked and set her cup on the counter, puzzled.

"No hugs?" Keiko squealed, horrified. "No _I-miss-you-so-much-for-the-past-one-month_ confession?"

Aoko clicked her tongue and flicked a finger at Keiko's forehead. The latter yelped out loud and returned a displeased look. "Hey!"

"You've been watching too much serial drama, haven't you?"

"I thought it was cute; the two of you." Keiko rubbed her sore head, refusing to back down on whatever argument she was trying to win. "Out of all the hours I've worked during my shift, you two are the most interesting pair I've seen together."

"So you're using us to satisfy your boredom, aren't you?" Aoko sneered. So much for rushing back to check on her.

"I have to admit that I was, at the start." Keiko leaned forward over the counter, eyes peering into Aoko's seriously. "But as time goes by, I honestly think Kaito and you are really cute together, and you've been seeing him for so many months! It's a sign from fate, really."

" _Seeing_ as in brushing past each other and exchanging awkward glances? If that's the definition of seeing, then yes we have." Aoko shuddered and rubbed a hand down an arm to get rid of the goosebumps. "And I don't understand your definition of cute so I shall not be talking about it."

"Remember when he said he's going to Las Vegas?" Keiko tried again, with a whole new topic that Aoko didn't understand what point it was meant for. "I honestly think he's going to leave soon."

"Well," Aoko swallowed, hard. "That's none of my business. But I shall wish him all the best if that's the case." Against her will, her voice had turned into a mutter at the end.

Keiko sighed and remained silent the next, which was completely opposite of what Aoko expected her reaction to be (She thought there would be a lot more of groaning and arguing about things such as destiny, that sort of thing). Not wanting to lose the chance to get out of the unwanted conversation since it was put on a hold, Aoko quickly rummaged through her pockets to fish out some coins for payment, to only feel something weird on her fingertip.

Aoko froze.

"What's wrong?" Keiko raised an eyebrow, brows furrowed in mild concern at Aoko's tensed shoulders.

She slowly pulled out a piece of folded paper from her pocket, her nose wrinkling at the sight of it. If she was living as any other girls in her university, the thought of a love letter would be the first thing that cross her mind. But since she _wasn't_ like those girls who had admirers queuing outside their door, the first thought that occurred in her mind was doubt, continued by a series of panic that she had possibly polluted the suspicious evidence with her thumbprint and dust in her pocket.

"Earth to Aoko?" Keiko waved a hand over Aoko's face, sending her back to reality. "What's that?"

"I don't know. It's in my pocket. There shouldn't be anything in my pocket except for coins." Aoko sent a determined look to Keiko. "I'm sure of it."

Obviously lacking the detective and alert senses, Keiko didn't understand what the big deal was. "Then open it to see what it is." She said, like it was the obvious thing in the world.

Yeah. Aoko should, actually.

She peeled the paper open, step by step until the coloured side of the paper sprang to her view.

It was a pamphlet. But no. It wasn't like the ones she got in the mail box, promoting cheap cooking pans or ramen offers.

It was a pamphlet for a free magic show.

And just beside the date, timing and venue printed at the bottom of the paper was the word _Hi again_ written in bright blue ink, along with a smiley face that Aoko couldn't help but gawked for the next five seconds before a blush crept across her face when she finally realized where this pamphlet could possibly come from.

.o.

 _New love stirs up past hurt._

Wait. Wait a minute! There was definitely no love involved. And no past... perhaps. But there shouldn't be love. This moment had nothing to do with _new_ or _love_ at all.

Aoko stared down at the brochure in her hand, the crease and tattered lines along the folds was hinting at a possible tear in the future. Still, it was considered being stored in a good condition when she had been keeping it in her purse for months (Was it four or five? Aoko had lost count).

Keiko called Aoko a fool during the first month, but stopped when the former knew there was no point in doing so when it wasn't helping the situation, unless there was a magic spell that could turn back time. It was intentional that Aoko missed the last magic show Kuroba Kaito scheduled to perform in Japan, but it was unintentional for being intentional on missing his show... (Keiko didn't understand when Aoko tried to explain. Actually, not even Aoko could get herself sometimes). And so that was it. The last chance Aoko got, to properly meet the man she didn't dare to say _hi_ for so long until recently, was gone.

She folded the paper, carefully sliding it inside her purse again before putting it back on the table and scooted her chair closer to her desk to focus on her books better.

After piling all her courage together and coming up the strength to break the ice first, Aoko thought she had also broken down her own barriers, gained some confidence and also a friend. A friend who had the wildest hair and sweetest eating habit she'd known. A friend who had readily built a bridge for her to cross the river when she only took the first step out of her cave. But when she took her second step, she also tossed a lit match to the bridge, setting it on fire and burning everything down to nothing.

The bridge might help her to cross the river she once couldn't get over, but it didn't mean the river didn't exist anymore. There was nothing that could stop a river. Similarly, nothing could stop her fear; the fear of falling in lo-

Aoko shut her eyes and slammed her head on her opened book, ending the thoughts in her head.

Besides hating herself for being like _this_ , what she hated more was hurting the friend. The friend who painstakingly built the bridge for her. The friend who painfully watch on the other side of the river as the bridge crumbled to the bottom of the cliff in burning flames. For not turning up at his magic performance, what was Aoko trying to even mean? What was she even doing in the first place? Her original intention was to say _hi_ so Keiko would stop bugging her about it, but it wasn't the same anymore. The impact of that _hi_ was more than what she thought.

She tilted her head and stared at her purse, imagining herself to have X-ray vision to look at the brochure again.

Maybe this was the destiny. She was meant to be alone.

.o.

Since a long time ago, Aoko's frequent walks to the convenience store no longer gave her the small comforts she once felt, but she wasn't entirely sure what the reasons were behind her downcast mood either (Maybe feeling uneasy to know the robotic chime wouldn't sound even after spending more than five necessary minutes dawdling in the store, wistfully hoping just to see a certain hungry someone coming in and devouring the supplies from the chocolate shelves... How do you categorize these reasons to one? Lovesick? _No no no._ Friendsick?).

But nonetheless, the main reason why she visited the store was to get her coffee. And even if she couldn't see _that_ someone, Keiko was good company too. Well, only during the times when she didn't apply her dramatic idea on Aoko's lack-of-love life.

And here Aoko was tonight with the usual routine again. Climbed down the stairs, walked down the empty streets and heading to the direction where the bright lights of the convenience store should be. Aoko had no idea how far or how long she had walked, but she knew for certain that if she was to glance to the right after taking two more steps, she would naturally see the light from the convenience store just ahead. But something in her automated routine changed. The crisp, clean air wasn't the problem, neither was the eerie quietness of the neighbourhood. It was the darkness before Aoko that didn't match her usual customary, and it took two blinks and five seconds till she realized the convenience store in front of her was pitch black inside.

A little anxious, Aoko sprinted towards the entrance, the glass door betraying her for the first time and remained closed together, not allowing her in. She peered through the glass panes, to see nothing but dark shadows casted by tall shelves and the missing happy Keiko who always greeted her without fail. Throughout her stay after she moved out from her dorm, she had never seen the store ever closed, but why now...? As she began to find clues, her head tilted to a poster that was stuck on the wall next to the door and she began to read.

CLOSED TODAY DUE TO ELECTRIC FAULT. SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE.

The owner better be sorry because Aoko couldn't get her coffee, be able to see Keiko, and also got a near panic attack when she thought the store was about to be demolished and the only link she had with Kaito was gone.

What a bummer. She patted the glass door in disappointment and turned to the sidewalks, her feet shuffling aimlessly on the ground. If she stuck to her standards, she would be spending around ten to fifteen minutes of her time in the store. So for the next ten to fifteen minutes now, she had no idea what to do. Suddenly feeling exhausted out of the blue, she stepped down the curb and slumped onto the step, her legs stretched out like a pair of chopsticks.

She should go home if she was tired. Go home and find other ways to focus on her book or even better, get some sleep. But instead, she choose to sit on the curb outside a deserted and empty convenience store, just because it fitted her style.

A little bit lonely... a little bit sad... maybe...

"Yo."

Who the hell would say _Yo_ at this hour, in the middle of the streets, and to her as she was dressed in sloppy jeans and math club T-shirt?

Aoko turned her head to the direction of the voice, and what came in sight was a can of coffee swinging right in front of her face before it was lowered to reveal the one behind the scene of the act.

It was like everything was being played in a slow motion. Her vision blurred at first, but gradually, it focused on the man and nothing else in the background or around Aoko seemed to matter.

Kaito, in his squatting position, grinned, turning the shape of his lips to an upward crescent moon. His indigo eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky. "I assume you like coffee?"

The words and the way it was being articulated sounded familiar, but the memory was distant and foggy... Aoko shrugged her thoughts off and focused on the can of coffee that she guessed came from a vending machine just a turn behind the convenience store. He further commented when she made no move to take the drink (because she was too dumbfounded to breathe, much less talk or react). "I hope you won't look down on the coffee from the vending machine. There really isn't much choice." He chortled lightly.

She awkwardly wrapped her hand around the can, trying hard to avoid touching his fingers with all effort made, but to no avail. She flushed when his thumb brushed against hers and she just hoped he had mistook it as the trick of the light.

"I... T-Thank you." Aoko finally found the voice to say and began rubbing the cool metal can against her palm.

"Just the first day I'm back and the store is closed. What luck." Kaito adjusted his posture and sat next to her on the edge of the sidewalk without an invitation, though it wasn't like she would reject him either. She didn't think it was snobbish or rude. It was more about the radiating confidence he had in himself and her answer, and also, at the back of her mind, she hoped it was because he treated her as a friend to be comfortable enough to sit beside her without going through the formalities.

Friend... huh?

"I thought you're settling your career in Las Vegas." Aoko (unbelievingly) broke the short silence that happened because Kaito was adjusting his position on the curb. It wasn't just her that was surprise at herself for the initiative. He was surprise, she guessed, with the way he stared blankly on the floor before turning his head towards her in a robotic fashion.

"Yeah, but I've decided to come back, for a moment." He replied, his smiling expression was back.

It might be the tired guilt of being cold and unfriendly, or having the need to ask questions to make herself sound less boring, but it was most probably because of the surging curiosity she couldn't contain in herself. "Why? Are you taking a break?" She continued the conversation, in a manner like throwing wood to a starting fire. Slow and steady... and a bit of warmth tingling in her chest.

Kaito blinked at her and scratched the side of his cheek, a soft and nervous laughter escaped his lips. "How do I put this... Maybe I haven't exactly finish what I'm doing in Japan?" He then shook his head. "Correction. I've already finished what I had to do. It's more like... realizing there's something else that is important and I have not get to finish before leaving."

Aoko tilted her head, eyes looking up in the sky while trying to register what Kaito said in her mind. _Finish.. Finished... Have not get to finish?_ "So you're going to do that important thing and leave for Las Vegas again?"

"Perhaps." He replied after a second pause. "It depends on the outcome of it."

"I see." She nodded and cracked open the can. The remaining silence was filled with the sound of her gulping down her coffee and her satisfied sigh after drinking everything in one go. She was done in a swift, but sensing that Kaito was expecting something from her during the silence, she tried to pretend to be very busy staring at the empty can, as if it was the most interesting thing in the world to look at.

"Aren't you going to ask what is it?" He finally did what Aoko was feared, even though she knew it would bound to happen.

"Ask... what?" Aoko glanced at him before turning away, a hesitant look flashed across her eyes, betraying her composure. She placed the can next to her on the curb.

"About what I'm going to do?" He prompted.

Aoko nervously cleared her throat. She wanted to play the rule of _The lesser I know, the better_ because the chances of her getting hurt was lower if she didn't know anything. But deep down, she really wanted to know what made him come back. What was the thing that gave her the chance to see him again? And moving on to the scary part of the truth. What on Earth could be so _important_ to him?

It was back to that unintentional, intentional paradox. She wanted to know, but she didn't want to know...

Nonetheless, this was her only chance left to ask. Keiko wasn't around to help her get the answers with her friendly gossiping ways, and she didn't want to be called a fool again if she was to mess up the chance that was put right on her plate. Aoko took in one deep, long breath. "I-If I have to admit, I _am_ curious about it. But I thought I don't have the rights to ask."

Kaito shook his head, silently finding her ridiculous. Without answering the question, he abruptly slapped his hands together, earning a surprise blink from Aoko. He then stealthily slipped one hand down the other, a folded piece of paper appeared on the palm of his hand and was exposed under the sky. Her eyes didn't leave the note in his hand, and the uncertainty about what he was going to do with it was ruining her concentration.

Instead of making stunts like turning the paper into a dove or something, he simply passed it to her. She blinked and glimpsed at him, eyes wide in perplexity.

"Are the poker cards going to burst out before exploding into a whirl of candy floss?" Aoko laughed drily.

"You have much more imagination than me." He scoffed, in an appeasing way. "But there's no tricks tonight. I'm saving it."

"I'm pretty sure I can't afford any tickets to your Las Vegas show." She gave a wry smile, though it soon faltered when she realized when she just said. It was embarrassing, really, when months ago she had the chance to watch it for free. She was the one who disregarded it and now she was acting like she was complaining.

Perhaps it was the right moment to say this, and there wouldn't be any other time that was better to say it other than now... Clawing her jeans, she gradually and steadily mustered the courage before reciting out the lines she had been saying in her head for as long as she could remember.

"I'm sorry for not attending your last performance in Japan." She bit her lip to stop it from quivering. "It's not that I didn't want to... but I'm just..."

He accepted her apology with a nod and didn't press her to continue her answer, which she was eternally grateful for. He then gestured his head back to the paper, effectively turning her focus to it too. "Take it and open." A smile lit up his face easily in a single heartbeat.

Shelving her thoughts for alone-time later, her finger twitched unconsciously before she finally took the paper from his grasp and lowered her head to avoid his eyes. She peeled open the paper like instructed and-

Her eyes widened.

It was a pamphlet for a free magic show. The design of the words, the style of the pamphlet... Aoko thought it looked exactly the same as the one she kept in her purse, but she was proved wrong after looking at the bottom corner of the paper. The tiny boxes that stated the performance's date, timing and venue were empty, and there was no inked words with a smiley face, which Aoko inwardly loved and yearned to see.

A pen suddenly appeared in her sight as her gaze followed the waving hand, arm and to Kaito who was now smirking at her. "Fill in the boxes."

"This is...?"

"This is the thing I'm talking about." He continuously shook the pen in her face until she snatched it from his hand so he would stop his distracting nuisance. He continued before Aoko could say a word. "My last performance in Japan wasn't completed, not when the audience I wanted to specially perform my show for didn't see it." Finishing what he had to say, a rose _poof_ right in between his fingers and he tilted it towards Aoko, the redness of the petal enveloping the focus of her sight.

The thorns on the stalk were trimmed and it did no harm to Aoko's soft fingers when she took it from Kaito's hand, the scent of the sweetness almost magically melted the bitter aftertaste of the coffee in her throat.

She wasn't sure if her absence for his show was really Kaito's main regret, and coming all the way back to Japan was the way to solve his regret. But even if it was or wasn't, he sure did help a lot to ease _her_ regrets in her heart; being unable to tell him she was sorry... for many things. Still, she decided she had enough negativity for tonight. So instead of a chain of apologises and exchanging awkward gazes, she glanced up at Kaito and gave a gratified smile. As if she'd possessed some power she didn't know she have, she seemed to have melted something inside Kaito, with the way his eyes flickered like a wavering flame and shoulders slowly slacked like a melting candle.

Aoko placed the rose on her lap and uncapped the pen. "Will there be doves?" She asked as she began writing down on the pamphlet.

"Doves?" Kaito blinked, suddenly alarmed. "Yes there will be doves."

"Good."

He narrowed his eyes and leaned cautiously towards her face. "You're coming... for the doves?"

She grinned before folding the paper after she was done writing and handed it to him. "Perhaps." With that, she picked up her empty can and rose and stood up from her seat, her feet started making its way towards the direction of her home.

Behind her, a perplexed looking Kaito began opening the paper, his eyes scanning down to the bottom where Aoko had penned down her words.

 _Tomorrow. Same time. Same place._  
 _Hi. And good to see you again, Kaito._

.o.

"It was spoken before that it had not been an easy path for you, but what inspired you to complete _Hello Incognito_ , your first best-selling novel in Japan?"

"Having to juggle with different part-time jobs, it was definitely not easy." Keiko pushed her spectacles up her nose and smiled. "But it's one of my part-time jobs that gave me the inspiration for the story; Two strangers meeting at the convenience store I once worked at."

"Interesting!" The reporter placed the book she had been carrying in her hand on the table and gave a quick, professional smile over at the camera before looking back at Keiko. "So does that means the two strangers are depicted as the main characters in your novel?"

"You can say so, those I've added a lot more dramatic scenes." Keiko chortled behind the back of her hand. "The female counterpart in the story is a lot more romantic, while the real one... she's happy with little things, but easily embarrass and easily- Okay, I think I should stop or she'll come and bite my head off."

"And the male character...?"

"Oh, for _him_ , I have to be a lot more careful about what to pick out as an inspiration or idea to the novel, or else my book will be similar to one pot of cheese." Keiko rolled her eyes and shuddered when a shiver ran down her spine. "All the cheesiness. Gosh."

"I hope they've got a good ending, just like how your successful novel have achieved!"

"They haven't, because they are two idiots still trying to figure everything out," Keiko shook her head and turned to the reporter, her spectacles reflected under the light. "But they will, eventually. After all they'd been through, I'm sure they will."

.end.

* * *

A/N: Following what Keiko said... Kaito and Aoko started dating two days later, got married soon after and have ten children in the future  
Having no need to say that this fic is lacking in everything and that lacking includes romance, I've put the genre under friendship. I've been dropping standards and my muse isn't working with me at the moment *dying whale noise*


End file.
